La carta de Elena
by arambarri45
Summary: Esta historia trata de una carta que Elena le hace a Zick pero termina en desastre.
1. mi error,las consecuencias

-Vamos Elena,dime que tienes

-Estoy enojada!

-¿por que?

-ahm...uhm...aaahhh...

Elena solo sonrió,pero el sabia que de mala manera.

-Estas enojada solo porque si?!-exclamo Zick

-No es eso!-respondió agresiva

-oh...¿acaso estas celosa?-y la abrazo por la espalda mientras la peli roja trataba de safarse.

-¿Ce-celosa de quien?

-No lo se...de alguien en especial

-No!

-¿estas celosa de Lay y Patty?

-No vuelvas a nombrarlas!-se puso mas roja mientras Zick jugaba con sus mejillas.

-No...no Zick,dejame o te golpearé...-seguido Elena cayo de su cama despertando.-ah!,todo fue un sueño...menos mal

-Elena,Zick te llama!.-grito su madre desde abajo,ella se vistió,arreglo rápido y bajo para encontrarse con el.-buen dia Zick,¿como estas?

-muy bien Elena,solo queria decirte que ya no quiero ser tu amigo y siempre fuiste una molestia,bueno me debo ir al cine con Pattie.

-ah?!-desperto otra vez pero con sudor frio.-ufff...ufff...ya...todo esta bien...

Elena no puedo dormir después de esa horrible pesadilla,aun no amanecía,el reloj marcaban las 5:45AM (horario de invierno),la pelirroja fue hasta su escritorio y se sentó a escribir una carta expresando lo que sentía por Zick,aunque fue mas bien una declaración de 2 paginas la cual no firmo,ella en pijama se piso unas sandalias y discretamente salio de su casa,fue hasta el buzón de Zick y con coraje deposito la carta,volvió a su casa y subió a su habitación pero sentía que algo estaba mal.

El reloj Marcaba las 7:00 A.M cuando Zick bajaba las escaleras preparado para ir a la escuela,sus padres revisaban el correo hasta que Zob dio con la carta en blanco.

-Zick,¿crees que sea para ti?-pregunto su padre

-no lo se,dejame ver.-tomo el sobre y lo abrió para leer las dos paginas antes de irse,su corazón latía muy fuerte,se sentía muy nervioso y estaba muy rojo.

-Zick,¿estas bien?.-pregunto Greta

-si mama!,se me esta haciendo tarde.-el peli azul guardo la carta en su mochila y salio rápido.

-¿que le sucede?.-pregunto Zob confundido mirando a su mujer.

Zick se encontró con Elena,la noto algo nerviosa:

-Elena,¿te sientes bien?

-jehe claro Zick,¿algo interesante?

-recibí una carta

-ah si?.-pregunto

-de una chica pero...no tiene la firma...¿quien la habrá enviado?.-pregunto

-ahm...no lo se.-dijo haciéndose la tonta

-¿crees que haya sido Lay?-en ese momento la pelirroja se apretó los puños de la rabia.

-porque no sigues pensando...Zick?.-dijo entre dientes.

En ese momento vieron que Pattie y Mattie caminaban por la calle de enfrente

-¿crees que haya sido Pattie?.-en ese momento Zick se quedo callado y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.-ahh...eso fue perturbador...

-se nos hace tarde.-dijo Elena en tono seco.-"¿Lay y Pattie?,agh! eres un idiota Ezeckiel Zick"-Pensó mientras caminaba algo deprimida.

En la escuela...

La clase estaba por terminar,Zick estaba sentado junto a Elena quien solo miraba por la ventana,el peli azul saco la carta y espero el recreo,cuando el timbre toco varios salieron incluyendo Elena,Zick por su parte se quedo en el aula y empezó a revisar cuaderno por cuaderno para comparar la letra,mientras Elena fue con Annie.

-Hola Annie

-Elena,¿como estas?-le pregunto

-no muy bien,¿podemos hablar en un lugar mas privado?-dijo en tono triste

-por supuesto.-ambas bajaron escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta que abría el sótano.

-¿que sucede?.-pregunto

-dime...¿como se te declaro David?.-pregunto un poco tímida

-bueno...vino de frente hacia a mi y...me lo confeso,¿porque?

-no lo digas pero...me gusta...Zick

-awww yo siempre lo supe,¿y que sucede con el?

-le escribí una carta pero...no puse la firma por miedo y ahora no sabe quien la escribió

-fue un grave error amiga,ahora deberás decírselo a la cara lo que sera mas difícil

-tienes razón Annie

-Pero tranquila que seguro lo entenderá,no temas hablar conmigo

Ambas volvieron al salon y vieron a Zick asombrado.

Zick estaba hablando con...Pattie Smirnov,Elena no estaba enojada sino furiosa pero al mismo tiempo triste,salio del salon junto a Annie que la acompañaba:

-Elena...

-fue...para nada.-dijo con voz quebrada.-no...le importo...investigar.-luego Annie la abrazo y la pelirroja comenzo a llorar,aunque fuese de manera indirecta Zick la habia hecho llorar.

Elena debió ver un poco mas la situación porque el peli azul no tuvo mucha suerte:

-¿así que tu no la escribiste?.-pregunto

-claro que no,¿porque lo haría?.-preguntaba Pattie

-pe-pero la caligrafía es igual.-intentaba justificarse pero era en vano

-Zick,mejor nos vemos luego.-y luego Pattie se sento en su asiento.

Mientras tanto Elena estaba lavándose la cara en el baño:

-Tranquila,quizá...solo se confundió.-dijo Annie

-snff...gracias por intentar suavizar el golpe Annie,pero...ya esta echo.-suspiro deprimida.-Zick solo me ve como su amiga

-lo siento Elena,quisiera ayudarte pero...mira,Zick no es el único chico,quizá hayas pasado mucho con el pero no lo hace único,¿verdad?

-si...puede que tengas razón,lo tendré en cuenta...o eso tratare

Mas tarde...

Ambos salían de su escuela rumbo a sus casas,solo que esta vez Elena decidió tomar otro camino,Zick la vio confundido:

-¿Elena,a donde vas?

-solo...quiero estar sola.-le contestó con tono triste

-Elena!

-Zick!,por favor...-se alejaba mientras el peli azul la veía.

Elena estaba sentada en una banca del parque pero por mala suerte se topo a teddy.

-ah,Patata!,¿que haces aquí,estas espiandome?.-pregunto el rubio

-no tengo ánimos de pelear contigo teddy.

-me llamaste por mi nombre,el asunto es grave.-tomo asiento junto a ella mirándola.-¿estas triste?

-si...algo

-eh,que extraño!,Zick no esta contigo

-el...no importa-y dio un suspiro.

-¿que,se pelearon o te hizo algo?

-no...es solo que...olvidarlo.-la pelirroja tomo su mochila y caminaba deprimida

-Patata!.-Teddy se acerco a ella y tomo su hombro.-me apiadare de ti esta vez,¿que tal si damos un paseo y me cuentas todo,eh?

Zick volvía a su casa y en antes de subir las escaleras del pórtico se choco con Lay,extrañado le pregunto:

-¿que te trae por aquí Lay?-pregunto

-Hola Zick,mi madre paso por aquí y pensó que seria buena idea parar a saludar,están adentro en la sala bebiendo té

-ah...vaya sorpresa

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto ella

-es solo que...Elena esta peleada conmigo y no se porque.-Dijo Zick y se sentó en la escalera

-¿que le hiciste?-pregunto Lay y se sentó junto a el

-yo nada,esta así desde esa carta de hoy y...

-¿carta?-pregunto interrumpiéndolo.

-si,una carta de amor

-¿puedo verla?-pregunto curiosa

-bueno...-Zick saco la carta de su mochila y se la dio a Lay,ella empezó a leerla con una sonrisa.

-vaya...es una carta profunda,bueno,mejor dicho un testamento de dos paginas pero esta muy bien se nota que la chica o chico...

-¿Ah?!-exlamo asombrado y Lay rio un poco.

-en fin,se nota que quien la escribió lo hizo con amor y ternura,quizá pueda ser de...-"Elena"-pensó ella en ese momento-de...una admiradora tuya.

Pattie paso por ahí junto Mattie,la rizada vio a Zick junto Lay y sintió muchos celos.

-"¿que hace esa con mi Zick?!"-pensó,su amiga lo noto y volteo a ver.

-¿otra rarita?-pregunto la peli azul.

-ehh...si,otra mas

Elena estaba sentada junto a Teddy y le había contado lo que paso.

-jamas vi ese lado tuyo Patata,trata de hablarle,recuerda que esa carta sin firma puede ser reclamada por cualquier chica,es peligroso.

-es cierto...¿como te declararias a una chica?.-pregunto

-eh,me estas asustando Patata

-solo dime!

-esa bien!,primero mirame a los ojos.

-¿eh?

-solo hazlo.-ella obedeció y ambos se miraron.

-Quiero confesarte que me gustas mas alla de las cosas que pasamos,eres la chica que merece un espacio en mi corazón.-Elena se sonrojo pero por mala suerte Bobby paso por ahí.

-vaya...siempre supe que se amaban-dijo

-Claro que no!-exclamo Teddy.-ella pregunto como me le declararía a una chica y solo...solo...le dije como.

-Bueno...mejor me voy,Adiós Bobby y Teddy.-dijo y se fue muy roja,ya alejada dijo.-¿porque siento que me lo dijo de verdad?.

Mas tarde cayendo la nochecita Zick volvia de hacer unos mandados y se encontro al rubio:

-Bobby,¿como estas?

-eh Zick!,aqui comprando un dulce,¿y tu?

-tu sabes...peleado con Elena

-¿peleado,eh?...Zick,no quiero que te asustes pero...

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Zick

-vi a Elena y Teddy sentados en el parque,el le habia dicho una especie de declaracion o algo asi.

-ah...¿en serio?

-si,Teddy se excuso diciendo que ella le habia pedido un ejemplo de declaración pero...bueno.

-me debo ir,gracias.-Zick volvio a su casa,dejo las bolsas en la cocina y subió a su cuarto.

Bombo se preparaba para capturar sus zapatos pero el lo detuvo.

-hoy no Bombo

-¿Zick estar triste?

-No me siento bien,quiero estar solo.-El monstruo se retiro del cuarto y el peli azul se acostó deprimido.


	2. 24 horas despues

El dia de ayer no estuvo bien para nadie,ni para Zick,ni para Elena,fue un dia terrible de confusion y peleas,la pelirroja se levanto de su cama y fue a cambiarse mientras pensaba en lo que le dijo Teddy:

-"recuerda,una carta sin firma puede ser reclamada por cualquiera".-sono en su cabeza mientras sus nervios aumentaban.

Salio de su casa y empezo a caminar sin Zick,el peli azul tomo el mismo tramo,solo la miraba desde lejos sin podeer creer que posiblemente este con Teddy.

Al llegar a la escuela Elena se sento junto a Annie:

-buen dia Elena,¿todo...?-ella vio su cara de tristeza asi que no hizo la pregunta.-¿que paso con eso?

-nada,el idiota no lo supo.-dijo ella

-vaya...estas enojada con el.-luego vio al peli azul entrar y se sento solo como antes.

-¿que paso Zick,te peleaste con tu novia?-pregunto Soup burlon mientras Zick solo lo ignoro.

La señorita Swift entro a la clase y todos se calmaron,durante la clase le lanzaban uno que otro papel a Zick mientras Elena solo mantenia la vista al pizarron.

en el receso los dos nisiquiera se vieron,es mas,no se juntaron.

-asi que estas solo como antes,¿acaso la cara de Patata te dejo?-dijo Ford

Zick consumido en la rabia lo golpeo haciendo que su nariz sangre,por mala suerte el director lo vio e inmediatamete llamaron a su casa,mientras tanto Elena estaba terminando un par de ejercicios mientras Greta entro al aula a buscar las cosas de su hijo.

-Elena,que raro que no estas con Zick

-no,¿le paso algo malo?.-dijo un poco preocupada

-¿no sabias?,me llamaron porque golpe a otro niño,¿sabes que sucedio?

-no,no tengo idea.-contesto

-esta bien,me tengo que ir,cuidate.-dijo la rubia y se fue.

-que cosa Patata,ahora Zick te defiende.-dijo Mattie

-¿de que hablas?.-pregunto confundida

-no lo sabes,Ford se burlo de ti y Zick le golpeo la nariz muy fuerte,es increible.-dijo la misma y fue a su asiento.

-"¿se metio en problemas por mi?".-penso algo sonrojada.

En el oasis Barrymore Greta y Zob estaban sentados en la sala frente a Zick:

-Zick,nos esforzamos a diario por todo y sobretodo por ti,¿como puedes venirnos con esto?-pregunto su madre.

-Mira hijo,lo que hiciste fue demasiado malo,¿qiueres decirnos el porque?-pregunto Zob.

Zick solo se quedo callado con una mirada de enojo:

-habla Zick!.-exclamo su madre.

-no es asunto tuyo!.-respondio Zick

-no le faltes el respeto a tu madre,ve a tu cuarto!.-grito Zob y el chico subio.

-Zob,Estoy preocupada por el.-dijo Greta

-tranquila,ya se le pasara.-le respondio su esposo.

Mas tarde Elena decidio ir a visitarlo,toco la puerta y Greta la abrio:

-oh Elena,Zick esta castigado,¿necesitabas algo?

-oh,queria verlo pero bueno,que tenga buenas tardes,adios.-dijo y fue a su casa.-lo que he causado.

Mientras tanto Magnacat estaba en el puerto de la ciudad vigilando la construccion de una maquina que puede clonar por medio del ADN de un monstruo,si consigue el ADN de Zick podria clonar domadores bajo su dominio.

-ya casi esta listo sublime Magnacat.-dijo Omnissed

-¿vamos por el ADN del chico?-pregunto Omniquod

-No todavia,probemos la maquina,pongan el adn de ese bombs come todo.-Los secuaces obedecieron y pusieron un poco de sangre en la maquina,la arrancaron y crearon un bombs come todo en perfecto estado.

-Excelente,lo pondremos a prueba,bombs come todo ve y captura a Ezeckiel Zick mañana por la mañana.-ordeno.

A la mañana siguiente Zick salio de su casa pero esta vez Elena lo alcanzo:

-Zick!,debemos hablar

-¿sobre que?

-¿sobre que?,sobre lo de ayer.-dijo seria

-ve y dicelo a Teddy.

-¿que?-pregunto confundida

-Bobby me lo dijo,se que eres novia de Teddy.-Elena se puso muy roja y molesta

-No estoy con Teddy Thaur!.-respondio enojada

-¿acaso crees que no se sobre su declaracion hacia ti?.-le pergunto

-¿declaracion?,eres un estupido,no te diste cuenta de que yo...!.-pero fue interrumpida por un estruendo.

-Un bombs come todo!.-dijo Zick y jalo a Elena corriendo.-en el momento justo

Zick volteo y uso su energia dom contra el bombs pero esta no hizo efecto.

-Zick,lo mejor es evitarlo.-dijo Ella

-NO!,lo vencere,vete tu.-contesto el peli azul

-los venceremos juntos.-le replico y el bombs empezo a lanzar objetos contundentes hacia los dos.

Elena trataba de distraer al bombs mientras Zick usaba su energia dom como podia,el bombs ignoro a Elena y fue tras Zick,el monstruo trato de darle un puñetazo a Zick pero este logro hacer el espacio dom a tiempo,la pelirroja trato de acercarse para darle tiempo al peli azul pero el bombs lanzo un manotazo que golpeo a Elenea rompiendole el brazo,ella dio un grito de dolor seguido de un llanto,El peli azul se puso furioso y lanzo toda su energia dom la cual extermino al monstruo rompiendo una regla principal de los domadores,se acerco rapidamente a ella y la ayudo.

-debemos llevarte a un medico

-gracias Zick.-dijo entre llanto y ambos corrieron a la escuela.

lo primero fue dirigirse a la enfermeria para ver si la enferma podia comunicarse con sus padres,El peli azul la acompaño hasta que ambos llegaron.

-Elena,¿estas bien?-pregunto Julie

-¿como sucedio,no fuiste tu muchacho?.-pregunto Harvey

-No papa,fuimos deprisa por una calle inclinada y al tropezar cai demasiado fuerte,Zick me trajo rapidamente.-mintio a su padre pero era lo mejor que le ocurrio.

-Gracias por traerla Zick,te lo agradecemos.-dijo Julie mientras llevaba a su hija.

el peli azul caminaba hasta tu clase mientras pensaba en la pelea que tuvieron momentos antes:

-¿que hizo ella que no pudo contarme?-se pregunto y fue a clase.

-

hasta aqui llega lo de hoy


End file.
